User talk:Noname the hero
Hi, welcome to Jak and Daxter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Light Daxter (Talk) 22:35, 4 April 2009 Sig Either upload that image file or change it altogether, final warning. It's getting disruptive. --Light Daxter 01:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) is this better Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 07:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Make it 50px. --Light Daxter 10:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Halopedia I heard you got banned there due to too many wrong spelling edits. Though we appreciate more content, if it truly has horrible spelling and it is continuously being added we might change this. Perhaps you could use MicroSoft Word spellcheck or any other online version. Firefox is also great as it does that too automatically. In any case, I saw you were mostly adding brackets ([ and ] to the Halopedia, perhaps you could do that too? Just a suggestion. --Light Daxter 20:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) } |text= } }} This is the liberty we've won for ourselves ......OUTER HEVEN--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 21:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Pics Uhm, you added a Lurker image. That one doesn't even exist. The Precursor Bot pic was already uploaded, why do it twice? --Light Daxter 22:42, 5 April 2009 (UTC) to tell you the truth i dont know how use images very well--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Easy. Just double-check before you upload one (and on the article) ensure yourself it is correct) then give it a fitting name (not 239567g4r.jpg) and a .jpg extension. Finally when you add it use thumb and make sure to give it a caption. You can divide things by using the | sign. --Light Daxter 22:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) And you DO know you can currently win the Task of the Week right? Because the pic you just uploaded qualifies as an okay pic for the Lurker Soldier. Don't add it yet and email the image to me, you can find more info on my Userpage if you need to. ;) Oh and if you got more, upload them! We barely have any Lurker images, how'd you getting these? --Light Daxter 22:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ah yes I totally forgot about that Lurker Dogs pic. You're getting them from http://gallery.undying-heroism.net/index.php right? Good job so far. --Light Daxter 23:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I dunno why the dogs and flying monkey pics aren't showing up, but I think it is because the size is too small. --Light Daxter 23:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hey listen. I'm sorry for deleting a load of your pics, the others have been great so far but we already have most of those things. Please check the article for it, as we usually already have it. In any case, keep uploading those Lurkers. Those are much appreciated. --Light Daxter 23:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Also, we don't need concept art or pics of things that simply aren't in the games. That's why I'm also deleting them. --Light Daxter 00:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) One Last Message. Hey its Morgan Jackson. I just want to say thanks for sticking up for me back at My User page. That was really nice. Anyway hope you make good edits while I am gone. I am counting on you to take my place when I am gone. So good luck! Have fun editing! P.S.- I will return June 15th. --Morgan84 02:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Task of the Week winner! Due to your uploading of loads of Lurker pics, I decided that you're this times TotW's winner! Congratulations on being the first one, I hope you'll keep your progress going. --Light Daxter 21:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) cool i will take pride in my prize--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 21:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Uploading the exact same image file I keep either removing or editing your images, please check before you upload an image if it already exists at the articles that are closely linked to it. Also, use these sized for the image 150 or 200px. USE PREVIEW, otherwise you'll clog up the recent changes page. --Light Daxter 22:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Another tip, if right and 200px doesn't work use THUMB just drop |thumb| in it and add a caption after the |. Also, USE THE PREVIEW BUTTON. You'r really clogging up the recent changes page this way. --Light Daxter 23:51, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I corrected your spelling Hi, my name is Ryan Miller. I'm a high school student (freshmen) and 15 years old. I have always wanted to be a video game designer. I have an illness that affects the why I spell, as you can see in my various edits, I can spell some words but most of the times I can't. I can read amazingly well so don't say it's dyslexia. Sometimes I will be online with my PSP, but won't be able to write long things. I'm hoping to become an admin here at the Jak and Daxter Wiki. Thank you for taking the time to read this ^-^ Here, this should be about right. Feel free to change anything, or not use. If you do, be sure to drop a small tag saying I corrected it. Otherwise people won't believe you have an illness (what exactly?) because the text is mainly correct. --Light Daxter 21:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hi yea ive played lengened of zelda and no im not part of the metal gear wiki been to it dozens of times thou hey have you checked out the video reward i got--Light shall prevail over darkness 20:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) pic for my self --Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 21:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) hello hello im volcom and im one of noname were he lives --Volcom343 23:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) You're saying; Hi! I'm a friend of Noname the hero and live close to where he lives. Right? --Light Daxter 23:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) yes--Volcom343 23:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) he is showing me how to make a wiki--Volcom343 23:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) You mean an entirely new one or editing one? Because for both, it's better to just read a manual. There's more help on the main page.--Light Daxter 23:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter!! Hey, I hope you have a Happy and Wonderful Easter Ryan!!--Morgan84 17:37, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Freedom League Program Recently me and a few other users (whose names should not be mentioned) were disscussing today about creating a interactive program called "Freedom League Program". In this program, the user would start off at a low rank aka a "FL Guard". The more edits he makes, the higher rank he would get. I have posted the "Rank System" Below. Anyway this system would allow users to show off their rank. Also we could create a page JUST FOR PEOPLE who want to be in this program. On this page, All users who have signed up for this program can talk to one another and do fun stuff. With Higher ranks come higher privilages. I will show you all that below. Anyway I know this would be a lot of work, but it would be very worth it. I have asked Jakrazial to consider it and if we get most of the Admins vote if they want it, it will be up and running! On my user page, I will post a poll if you want this program running or not. Anyway plese enjoy the chart below. Edits Rank Privilages and Awards. 50 edits = FL Guard = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Bronze Badge 500 edits = FL Captian = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Silver Badge 1500 edits FL General=Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Gold Badge+ Special Edits --Morgan84 04:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) task task fix stubs --Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 21:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) stub 1 completed:Glider stub 2 completed: stub 3 completed: stub 4 completed: stub 5 completed: crap You are too late if you want to win the TOTW. Chucklez already won. Your a bit to late.-- 21:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Plase dont comment on my work page ok? ok and i dont care if he won im making up for lost time and now im gonna go wish i had sum romen nudles--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 21:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) OK. God calm down. Just letting you know. TMI.-- 21:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) What the Hell is TMI and sign in or make a user profile mmkay? mmkay --Noname the Hero What you see is what you get a guy who loves adventure.]] (Hero Talk) 21:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Watch your mouth! TMI means Too Much Information. Got it. and I have a Username: Evan86! OK! mmkay and if you dont like the dam way i type then get the hell out of my user talk cuz this is my own god dam page and has nothing to do with the jak wiki mmkay? mmkay--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:04, 25 April 2009 (UTC) First off, This all started when you got "Offended" by what I said. I simply said that you were late so you didnt have to go through all that work for nothing. Second if you keep insulting and cussing me out, this will be the last time you will be on this wiki because I will report you. If you want me off your talk page, then fine I am leaving. But be warned I am always watching what you say and will happily report you if necsisary. From Evan86 FUCK YOU this is my talk page--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ok a few things, don't swear at him, he is allowed to post on your talk page and you are overreacting he just thought you didn't know the TotW was over.Jakraziel 22:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) He can post just not on my task part of my talk page.--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC)